Dollhouse
by Iskalaktite
Summary: He felt connected to the boy, he could relate to his feelings, thoughts while also remaining fascinated by his ability to read and reenact others emotions. He could remember, the countless times both of them had harvested each of their respective memories while connected to the machine. Until they found what they searched for in each other during their last session.
1. Wear you out

1. Wear you out

* * *

><p>Kinda AU.<p>

Where non burned Ruben is a doctor who works at Beacon asylum and he enjoys "messing" around with one his older colleague's patient.

* * *

><p>Ruben adored working at night in the asylum. The darkness of the night offered many dreams for those who seeked solace in sleep and many possibilities for those who feed their spirit's arousal on it. Those who were able to see opportunities, like doctor Ruben Victoriano. The particularities that occurred during the night remained unseen by prying eyes. The crimes weren't judged, the sinners escaped punishment. Ruben was one of those "sinners". Of course, he wasn't the only one in this damned asylum, where psychological tortures were inflicted to it's already unstable patients. Researches that sometimes were lead by himself. Unlike his colleagues, he did not find joy in the suffering of the test subjects. He actually felt some guilt, alas some had to suffer in the name of science.<p>

He had another sin, a dirty little secret that he kept for himself. That secret was named Leslie Withers. The 25 year old "boy" was the object of his most perverted desires. He wasn't one of his patients, the doctor who treated the albino was his closest "friend", Marcelo Jimenez. Although Leslie had never been his patient, he had served as the first test subject for his and Jimenez's clandestine experiments on the human brain. It was during their first session on a prototype of the STEM that they meet and got to know each of the layers of their personalities. Ruben was instantly hooked to everything that embodied the young man. His body, his unstable but innocent mind, his gestures, his emotions, his abilities, his quirks. All the tiny details that drew this perfection that Leslie was.

He felt connected to the boy, he could relate to his feelings, thoughts while also remaining fascinated by his ability to read and reenact others emotions. He could remember, the countless times both of them had harvested each of their respective memories while connected to the machine. Until they found what they searched for in each other during their last session. Oh, how well he can remember their reunion in their last session ! It was heated. Full of passion and lust. Doctor Victoriano still questioned how could two people become attracted to each other in such a short period of time. He'd have to probe the region of the brain responsible for sexual desire and love to answer himself. Not once in his 37 years of life had he felt such cravings for someone's body. Romance was never something that interested him. The only love he had experienced was his sister's. His beloved Laura, who was probably bickering back at home with her girlfriend Juli. Which made him happy to not be at home.

Tonight, he was going to have fun with his little albino. The same way he had when they were in the STEM. He always laughed at the remembrance of Marcelo's embarrassed almost offended expression when they were disconnected. Once they were in private after Leslie was guided back to his room, Marcelo released his frustration on his fellow science partner. Demanding him how could he involve himself with a patient in such way. He guessed there could be no secret as to what they were doing in their joined minds. According to Jimenez, Leslie and him begin to breathe noisily, sweat and move a bit. The albino patient even moaned several times. The monitors didn't lie, they showed the brains of two people sinking into ecstasy and codependency. After that little incident. Leslie was dismissed as a test subject and Ruben was forbidden by Marcelo to come in close contact with the pale young man.

Too bad, Jimenez and his staff weren't attentive enough to notice the glances and subtle touches exchanged between the two during the day. Too bad they weren't sharp enough to see changes in both his and Leslie's behavior, whom had become happier and docile instead of scared and mistrustful. When it came to Ruben, he could keep his composure but in some occasions, certain were able to notice a faint glint of malice in his white eyes. Which was something that hadn't been present there for a very long time. This malice and joy caused by the fact of knowing something the folks, even the closest to you weren't aware of. This is why he squirmed with glee in his office when the night came to hide and aid impatient and lustful monsters to reveal themselves. A ritual would always take place. It begin 6 months ago, he'd wave goodbye to his "friends", give some last instruction to the remaining members of the staff. Then slip inside the male ward, his feet leading him to his precious dove's room. He look from side to side, making sure nobody too curious was there to spy on him, before entering the room and lock the door behind him. Doctor Victoriano had to admit that he locked the door initially by fear of Leslie attempting to runaway. Not only it would attract unwanted attention but he didn't feel like fighting to get what he wanted, at least not for this.

The first nights, Leslie had been surprised but more than pleased to see him. There wasn't much place for dialogue between them, Ruben didn't mind, he preferred it that way. Their relationship had to preserve this primal almost animalistic flavor. It helped him and his mind stray away from work and family. During many of their private "sessions", he observed that Leslie was falling in love. Always hugging and kissing him desperately like it hadn't seen each other in years. The young man would murmur _"I love you"_ while watching him pretend to sleep. Once they had almost reached the peak, Leslie would most times make him pull out and make him ejaculate in his mouth or on his body. Many times the blonde doctor hadn't been able to give him an orgasm. It was as if the patient thought that he had no right to feel ecstasy. The albino showed signs of objectification as well, in his mind the doctor was god and he was a mere instrument to be used. If his god gave him an orgasm it was an act of kindness not a obligation like it would've been with someone else. In many occasions he had restrained Leslie with his hands and forced him to have an orgasm as he emptied himself within the younger one. He would wear himself out just to make that boy cum at least once. But generally, the blonde man didn't protest, he liked it. This added a spice to the flavor.

Ruben had grown attached to the little albino, the same way you'd get attached to a toy but he didn't think he was in love. It was just physical attraction, right ? The reason why he enjoyed this boy's body and presence was because they understood each other, they completed each other but also Leslie was so energetic. So alive, it made him feel alive. He bizarrely liked sweating and all the effort that was needed to drive the other mad with pleasure. Sometimes when he wasn't too tired, he'd make him cum multiple times in one go. Other times they'd spend the night fucking, only halting to get some air or drink water. Ruben had even started looking into sex books once his fantasies had all been fulfilled, to see which position they could try out. In other words he became a complete pervert in a matter of 6 months. It was mystery to him, how he could still focus while working without having Leslie's redden face contorting in pleasure pop into his mind. Specially since they'd bump into each other during the day. As Leslie and many other patients strolled freely around the asylum. Despite he had been transferred to the female ward, fate, karma or whatever always found a way to make their eyes met. Like someone was playing with dolls in a cute dollhouse labeled Beacon asylum. Not that he believed in it, he just had that impression when he had been confronted with certain embarrassing situation.

The blonde could recall one time, the craving grew so strong, so intense, that he grabbed Leslie who was chasing butterflies in the yard and they descended to the janitor's sector and banged on one of the machinery that was down there. Their relationship was in fact full of heat and lust. He wondered for how long his raging obsession with Marcelo's patient would last. How it would end, he presumed that the younger man would be the one to suffer the most. That was an arrogant presumption. Because Ruben thinks his pulling the strings but he isn't. He's just a doll in a pretty little dollhouse, as vulnerable as the others to all the afflictions that haunt their everyday lives. Alas he would only understand when the time comes.

* * *

><p>Did you like it ? Please tell me in the comments if you want me to write more. :)<p>

Thanks for reading.


	2. Peel off the plastic

2. Peel off the plastic

* * *

><p>The noise of a key locking a door could be heard, it echoed louder than it should and awakened suspicion. Soon after the key had fallen, forgotten inside the back pocket of expensive slacks, that would be discarded on the smooth white and blue floor of the room. The lonely light originating from the moon, infiltrated the territories previously reigned by darkness. The beams concentrated on the bed beside the window. The moon had chosen it's star for tonight and it appeared that it was to it's service as to embellish the little pale star's rebirth, the rays linking it to the greater constellation. The constellation of love.<p>

Of course, like all the previous nights, a predator was present, his predator, his Ruben. Leslie had been expecting him, bare on the bed. Blue eyes scanned the darker side of the room. Searching for the slender form of his love. He waited until his vision grew accustomed to the penumbra, first he listened to the sweet sound of a belt and pants falling to the ground, then a toned body came into view. Basking under the patient's loving gaze similar to the lunar beams. Leslie was preparing himself for him, He was ready, he always has been. He stood up allowing his legs to carry him towards his soon to be husband. At least in his dreams. Each time they united themselves physically, their unison symbolized a marriage to Leslie. His greatest dreams besides going back home to his parents, was to find love, outside parental borders.

Their bodies contrasted but complimented each other. His smaller frame fidgeted slightly under the predatory, dominant aura that emanates from Ruben. The arms of the older man wrapped around him. One hand grabbing his white hair, the other raveled in the curve of his back, imprisoning him against a warm and strong body. The hand buried in his hair gently but firmly pushed his head to met with doctor's. Their nose tips brushed, Eskimo kissing gently getting closer and closer until their mouths assembled like a puzzle. Playing first at nibbling each others lips before going deeper. That playfulness was the aspect both of them enjoyed the most about their relationship. They liked to spend minutes and minutes just teasing one another. Nibbling, licking, kissing, all those little details that forged an exhilarating experience.

Maybe this is why Leslie had fallen in love with Ruben. The blonde was the sole person to bring him happiness, laughter and nourish his love hungry soul. He basically had obtained a lover and a playmate in one package. He was fairly lucky. Sometimes when Ruben came visit him during the nights, they didn't always engage in carnal activities. Sometimes they just drew on the walls pretty sunflowers. The four walls of his "cell" resembled a field by now. Ruben had drawn a tiny brown barn in the distance to give the landscape more depth. He promised he would draw Leslie and Leslie would draw him, kissing in the middle of the field. But one rule had to be respected, they should never talk, almost never except to confess that they love one another. The rule wasn't thought out and applied, it just set itself naturally as their love progressed beyond debauchery.  
>Leslie was happy like that, he wasn't exactly a conversationalist and what could he say to such a brilliant man that he did not know already ? Nothing. Beside that he loves him more than anything.<p>

Ruben's tongue was finally allowed to dance with it's partner after coveting. Rosy lips encased the wet appendage and sucked gently, as if trying to deny entry but at the same time pulling it inside. The lips moved back and a smaller tongue ultimately responded to the other's advances. The lovers savored patiently their reunion. Ruben's hand's traveling all over the tiny, pale body, halting at the buttocks to massage them forcefully. Their kiss was interrupted by Leslie, eyes clenched, he pulled back as a moan abruptly climbed out of his throat. His butt cheeks were extremely sensitive to stimulation like that. If you wanted to give the albino a boner, no need to kiss his neck, tease his nipples or suck his cock, you just have to massage his bums. This was the particularity of his anatomy Ruben cherished the most, the second being that he's an albino.

The tip of the blonde's fingers moved in a circular motion over his butt. The younger man found solace in hiding his reddening face in the doctor's neck. He started to kiss and suck the neck as a mean to distract himself from his hardening member coming into contact with the scientist's. He hears the man grunt when he sucks on a certain spot just above the clavicle, he too knew how to the older man crazy. Leslie knew two sensitive spots on the other's neck that were guaranteed to make the blonde man's melt. The spot above the clavicle, the one he was abusing of right now and the spot behind his ear. The little patient felt that he achieved a lot by peeling the artificialities off his boyfriend's demeanor. He may be the only person to know deep down that there is more to this man than a cold, calculating, mad doctor.  
>He knew it and was more than happy to be aware that he might be the only one to know.<p>

A spidery hand crawled up his back slowly. The smaller man could feel the smile against his shoulder, along with a nibble. It made him shiver with pleasure but mostly excitement. The hand grasped his hair again and forced him into a fiery kiss. The hand retraced it's route again, to stuck itself underneath the albino's buttock and lift him up. Ruben walked them to bed where he gently lied down with the little package on his hands. Leslie smiled up at his lover on top of him. Ruben smiled back genuinely and lowered down to lip lock. The blonde kissed his way down to rosy, erect nipples, begging to be sucked, bitten and tugged. He then proceeded to comply to his thoughts, sucking the sensitive flesh., first nibbling then biting harder and harder in between the sucking and licking. Leslie whined excessively, pushing the scientist's shoulder down. The nipples weren't the place he desired people to touch, mainly because they were incredibly sensitive, they got red and irritate fairly quickly. The irritation would last for days on end and he didn't want to have his nipples erect all the time. It was embarrassing. Alas the older man didn't obey, he continued to bite and tug at his nipples cruelly. The boy begin to sob lightly until Ruben gave one last bite on his left nipple, he screamed in pain but it was muffled by the sadistic scientist's hand.  
>The man smirked at the distress on the younger one's face. He knew perfectly well that Leslie didn't like him to toy with his nipples and he also knew that Leslie had a low pain tolerance. Sometimes, Leslie didn't understand Ruben's love. His love was so cruel at times.<p>

Ruben continued kiss his way down, giving the pale member a few licks and sucking the scrotum for some minutes. The patient was mewling, tears gathering in his eyes as he bite the tip of his fingers. His hands attempting to hide his emotions. The doctor had eventually reached his destination. He proceeded by aiding Leslie to flip, now lying on his belly, ass up in air, exposed to his lover's hungry eyes. Ruben could already see the anus twitching, either if it was with desire or because of anxiety remained unknown. The blonde moisturized his lips before grabbing his lover's ass cheeks and eat his puckered hole. His tongue covered the hole with layers and layers of saliva then intruded the warmth. Twisting within, driving the patient mad with bliss. The ambiance of the room was composed of moan, whines, cries and hushed whispers. To most it sounded like an obnoxious cacophony, to Ruben it was a symphony. A catchy melody to be listened to repeatedly. Pure ear and eye candy. The doctor begin massaging forcefully the buttocks while also sucking vigorously the boy's anus. His tongue flickered on the rim before plunging back into the tight canal. Ruben thrust his wet appendage in and out, simulating what he would inflict to this poor little ass later with a much much bigger body part*. Leslie was trembling, his cock was leaking pre cum. He could senses it in the pit of his entrails, the familiar spasm announcing what was about to come. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. His hand extended towards his beloved doctor. He attempted to utter a simple syllable _"Stop !"_. But he couldn't before he knew, His muscle clenched his beloved's tongue as a current of ecstasy washed over him, take him away in the overflow. His orbs rolled back in their orifice. His ejaculation soiled the white sheets of the bed.

Now the symphony had paused. The only sound make out were the harsh breaths of a quivering Leslie. Ruben mounted him, placing his palm on his hand and intertwining their fingers. He lifted Leslie head to kiss him tenderly. Kissing his cheeks, forehead, his entire blushing face. The poor boy could feel the erection leaking pre cum in the rim of his ass. Ruben positioned his member correctly at the entrance. Pushing into the tight canal, his facial muscles transformed his satiated expression into a grimace. He admired the force that gripped his penis as it was swallowed. It felt amazing. The albino shoved his visage in the pillow, he couldn't take it much more. His dick was hard once more. The strangled mewling amplified as his lover thrusted into him at a steady rhythm and gradually accelerated. The sound of skin slapping against skin drowned the moans and grunts of the two lovers. Leslie felt so fulfilled, love was finally given to him.

When it comes to Ruben, he sure does feel good. But there is something else in the back of his mind. A sentiment blending with joy, he felt complete as well. There was a certain emptiness that developed within him like a tumor, over the years. When he was younger he used to think that science was everything. He didn't have time to waste with petty things like relationships, friendships, children etc. He still thought that way in certain aspects but now he knew there was more than science in life. There was sex, of course and there was Leslie. Weren't those two things the same. Whatever. How could he had spend half of his life without knowing the essential still bugs him. It doesn't matter now.

The blonde's sweat trickles down the albino's glistering back, mixing with his own. He grunts as he impales the younger man on his manhood with slow precise thrusts. The skin of Leslie's bums slightly red because of the constant impact of Ruben's hips. After slamming for a little longer, the scientist raveled an arm around the younger man's thin waist and lifted. Switching their roles, now Leslie on lying on top of him. He slipped his hands under the patient's knees closed his spread legs. He proceeded to reposition his member and shove it with full force into the abused entrance. Fortunately, Ruben had the reflex to palm his beloved's mouth as he hollered at the new angle of the intrusion. He started slamming into the younger man, once again. First slow and gentle then the speed and force increased. At each thrust Leslie whined, sobbed. His petite body was perfectly capable of taking so much at once but not his childish mind. It was overwhelmed with sensations, confession and more. How could someone make another feel in such a way with so little effort. It seemed so easy to Leslie. He wondered if he made Ruben feel that way too. He felt so human, the only human in this horrible, dehumanized prison of his. Each thrust seemed to shatter further his own artificial demeanor, revealing the loving person within him. He turned his head around to kiss his lover.

_"I love you." _He murmured, caressing the side of Ruben's face.

This was the only sentence that he could utter with confidence because he was certain that it was mutual. He ejaculated at this childish conviction. His pale chest shining with sweat and now his own essence. Ruben stopped thrusting, released Leslie's long legs, allowing them to rest on his own. He took a sample of the patient's cum on two of his fingers and brought some of it to Leslie's mouth and the rest to his.

"_Delicious." _He admitted while licking his finger.

He was close to his own heaven. He slammed faster and faster into little Leslie. Ruben finally released inside his lover letting a strangled deep moan escape. They both fainted of fatigue.

**The Next Day**

When Leslie woke up, still exhausted at 6 AM, Ruben was sitting buttoning up his shirt. His expensive slacks already on. He got up and turned around putting his lab coat. Leslie turned completely to face his lover. The scientist leaned forward to give him a kiss goodbye. He barely blinked that the man had already vanished. The albino smiled naively and went back to sleep not noticing that he had been dressed and that the dirty sheets had been changed.

The noise of keys being thrown in the air and whistling of "Clair de lune" echoed intensely in the corridors of the asylum. Ruben brushed his blonde hair with his hand to put them back in place. Their private sessions never failed to relax him after a hard day of work. He was in such a good mood that he forgot that tragedies usually happen when his mind is so peaceful. Today would be no exception.

He passed by his office to get some things before heading home. He was surprised to find the door open, he was certain that he had locked it before going to Leslie's room last night. Ruben scanned the room to see if he could find anything out of place or suspicious but there was nothing. _Odd_. He thought before going to his desk. Despite being focused on searching a file into his backpack, he heard the click of the door closing. Suddenly a familiar voice spoke a few meters behind him :

"Ruben Victoriano, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p>* Ruvik has insecurities. ;)<p>

Hope you like this chapter, please tell me in the comments.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Torn in half

3. Torn in half

* * *

><p>ATTENTION : Sexual Harassment, violence, etc.<p>

There's also an OC

* * *

><p>Despite being focused on searching a file into his backpack, he heard the click of the door closing. Suddenly a familiar voice spoke a few meters behind him :<p>

"Ruben Victoriano, we have a lot to talk about." Ruben ceased all of his movements, raised his head slowly, already sensing the dawn of a migraine.

"What do you want, Jimenez ?" He finally asks, faint exasperation accompanied his question.

"We have to talk." Jimenez repeated, firmly this time. Frustration growing steadily in his tone.

Ruben rolled his eyes while he sighed, proceeding in his search for that goddamn file. The awkward persisted for 2 minutes until Ruben began to mutter swears as he couldn't find the papers.

"Are you looking for this ?" The blonde scientist stiffly turned around to face the older doctor with a frown contorting his features. His eyes instantly locked on the file in Jimenez's grip. Ruben's head made small nods, he huffed to evacuate the anger that was boiling him from the inside. His pink tongue skated over his upper lip covering it with a thin layer of saliva.

"I supposed you'd have a copy of my office's key, of course you're the director of this hospital.*slight chuckle* What do you think you're doing stealing my documents ?! Hmm !" Ruben articulated, his facial muscles clearly affected by the ever growing rage.

"Nothing, Ruben. Just verifying the quality colleague's work. " Jimenez's mood had made a complete turn. His tone was drenched in malevolence and it reeked.

"Don't even attempt to play games with me, Jimenez. You are well aware that i am unbeatable at this. So go straight to the point." The younger man ordered as he circled his wooden, shiny desk to sit on the leather chair behind it.

The pale hands of Ruben massaged his still youthful face. He pressed his index along with his middle finger on his temples. How could one single man hold the capacity to ruin someone's entire day in a matter of 10 minutes ? He wondered as he lifted the skin curtains that hid his white orbs, to lock them on hideous lifeless blue ones belonging to a man just as hideous.

"Ruben-"

"To you it's Ruvik ! How many times am i going to repeat it. " Re informed Ruvik as he pointed an accusative finger. Interrupting his longtime "friend". Who happens to no longer be his friend.

The older doctor cleared his throat, regaining his composure. He'd never admit that he had been "surprised" by the sudden outburst.

"Ruvik, you have been distracted those last few months. I'm conscious that our little secret experiment wasn't going an easy thing to create or operate an-"

"If you're going to tell me that i should take vacations, so that you can try to finish MY project alone. You're dreaming, i'm not leaving." Ruvik declared. Calm but assertive.

Jimenez began to pace back and forth in the room. He ignored what had been said to him and continued his monologue.

"You haven't been doing your work properly and it is my duty to correct you and my right to...suspend you. This is precisely why i hired some "spies" in the staff to observe you for the past 2 months. How come, nobody could find you in the female ward during your hours of work. Some of your patients have reported not even seeing you for weeks. You did not attend to your patients needs-"

"When was this renowned hospital ever about it's patients ?" Ruvik interrupted once more, already getting fed up by his superior's scolding. He grabbed a pencil and began scribbling a sunflower on the back of some paper that was lying around in a messy pile on his usually clean desk.

"Always, Ruvik, always. At least to the outside and it should remain that way." Jimenez affirms, admiring by the window the beautiful garden behind the hospital and the most sane patients going for a walk as usual.

His squinting eyes caught a white form swinging joyfully on a wood swing under the biggest tree of the garden. His world seemed to slow down, all he could focus on was the swinging motion. He was so tired, so sleepy suddenly. He could hear his conscience calling him back to the present, repeating that goddamned name, louder and louder. _"Leslie, Leslie, Leslie, Leslie, Leslie" _He was brought back by the annoying noise of Ruvik's crayon scribbling on the paper.

"The point is...I know of your debauchery with Leslie." The scribbling stopped immediately after Jimenez finished his sentence. His sentence full of disgust and venom.

Ruvik dropped his yellow crayon on the desk, never finishing the details of his drawing. His breathing pattern had intensified, it could be heard clearly now. Sweat trickling down the nape of his neck, forcing him to take off his "second skin" aka his lab coat. He was expecting everything but this. He thought he was being discreet but it seems that he wasn't enough and the situation is getting out of hand. He stared at the ceiling and that is when he noticed a hidden camera behind the white glass encasing the light bulb.

"For the well being of Leslie, i suspend you. For how long, remains undetermined." He finishes with a gleefulness.

The younger scientist could almost feel the smirk in his voice. At that moment, Ruben rose up violently and charged towards Jimenez while pointing his finger at him.

"Since when did you care about Leslie's well being ?! Or the well being of anyone in this hell ?! I never understood why you took Leslie away from me and i still don't. But i know that you are doing this to put me away of not only Leslie but mainly MY research ! I won't let you get what you want, you cockroach !" The blonde yelled in Jimenez's face.

Suddenly three security men busted into the room and grabbed Ruvik's arms before he had the chance to strangle Jimenez.

* * *

><p>Leslie waddled back inside the asylum to go back to his room. In reality, he wanted to patrol the corridors, to see if he could find the love of his life. He knew Ruben's office was located in the male ward due to the fact that he initially worked with male patients. The little albino walked through an unknown corridor, looking around, searching a head covered with blonde hair. He rarely ventured in this sector and maybe no one else did because it was devoid of any life it seemed. He turned around the corner and almost coiled within himself like a little snail. In front of him was his ex neighbor, Edward Adkins. He feared the man more than he feared Doctor Jimenez. There was a reason why Leslie had a hidden room far from the other males and that reason was Edward. Their rooms used to be next to each other. One night, Edward managed to get out of his chamber and entered Leslie's. His goal was to rape the boy and kill him with needle filled with high dose of morphine, that he had stolen from the nurses. God knows how ! This was the way he enjoyed killing his victims before he was caught. If the nurses hadn't heard his screams, Leslie would probably be dead by now. After that little incident, he was moved to a different sector close to the female ward, in a secret room only he and the staff knew. Edward has been used as a subject for Ruben and Jimenez's experiments. Leslie felt sorry for whoever had to share his mind with this awful being. If his doctor hadn't stopped testing the STEM on him, he would have been the one that joined brains with this nasty.<p>

Leslie retreated, hoping the man hitting his head against the wall hadn't noticed him. Unfortunately for him, as he turned his back to Edward, the dark haired man turned his head in his direction and whispered his name in a raspy voice. The white haired boy could hear his bare feet trailing against the clean tiled floor. The faint pants volume rose up with each second as the green eyed maniac approached dangerously his prey. His steps were getting quicker, Leslie no longer wanting to hear pain coming clenched his ears and ran. Bizarrely, the corridor was empty. How come there was nobody around to help you when you need them ?

Leslie hadn't been fast enough and as he turned around the corner, arms encircled tightly his thin waist. Before he had time to even realize that he was being dragged to the psychopath's dark room, a thick hand blocked his mouth. the smaller patient fought with all his might, kicking and punching the man behind him. Edward kicked the metallic door of the chamber shut and tightened his embrace. His head buried in the pale neck, smelling and feeling the younger man's skin. His mouth kissed a line up the albino patient's ear.

"Leslie, i've missed you. I could never get over your body, your smell." Edward admitted while his nose traveled up and down Leslie's neck and shoulder.

He flipped the boy around and shoved him against the wall violently, making the younger patient moan as he cupped his face painfully. The autistic attempted to pry away his hands by clawing at his exposed forearms. But the man didn't even flinch. He continued to admire the small body in front of him squirming and the beautiful face contorted by pain and terror.

"There is something different about you. You have changed, that innocence has dissipated. There is something... mature, so womanly about you." Noticed the psychopath, his grasp now around the younger man's neck. Tightening with each passing second.

Tears gathered in the outer corner of Leslie's eyes. His diaphragm burn with the growing emptiness. He was raised up against the cracked wall only to be thrown on the ground. He struggles to stand up, once he succeeds Leslie is only able to make a few steps before tumbling again. Running wasn't an option so he crawled towards the door. When he was about to reach the handle, a hand wrapped around his ankle and dragged him back. Rivulets begin coursing on his cheeks.

"Ruben ! Ruben ! Ruben ! Help me !" The young man pleaded before being thrown again except this time on a bed. The darkness of the room seemed to intensify, as if it was trying to approach and observe the scene from up close.

* * *

><p>Ruben was fighting against the sturdy man holding each of his arms as he was being dragged as well down the stairs leading to the undergrounds of the hospital. He eyed furiously from behind his blonde bangs the back of Jimenez who was guiding jubilantly the little group. He was spewing some bullshit Ruvik didn't pay attention to. All he wanted to do was to explode this man's brain into tiny little pieces. The younger scientist didn't know where they were taking him or what they were planning for him. He could only hope it wouldn't be too painful.<p>

The young scientist had no idea of where this place was. He only knew that he was under the asylum. He had assumed by now that he knew the hospital like the back of his hand. Apparently he was wrong. Ruvik was a very stoic man, he wasn't impressionable but the things he saw in these secret passages shocked bodies everywhere, some he even recognized, a pool of blood filled with body parts. Where was he ? In what hell are they sending him in. The group goes through a long white corridors with blaring lights. At the end of it there were two white doors with portholes. Jimenez, who was walking ahead of the four people, spread the doors open pompously, allowing Ruben to see another version of his own invention. He began to struggle against the three security guards.

"What is the meaning of this ?! Jimenez !" The blonde yelled out of anger and frustration.

"Ah ! This ? This is MY new little invention the STEM." Jimenez responded sporting arrogance like second skin. As the group of men penetrated the big room.

Ruvik examined the machinery from up and down over and over. From the outside it was a perfect copy, what's left to know is if it works just as good as his own. The guards dragged him to Jimenez, who was making some adjustments. He turned around and glared down at Ruvik.

"Oh Ruben, you're going to pay for every little humiliating situation you've put me through, for everything. You're mind will be the perfect test subject. It will be perfect to complete my oeuvre."

Before Ruvik had the time to protest, his superior shoved a needle in his neck. Sending him to sleep.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry, i didn't update earlier but i was exhausted. My birthday was last week and i went to get a tattoo with my older sister, it was very difficult because the tattoo shop is on the other side of the city, very far from where i live. When we got there we were late. The guy refused to make our tattoos and we had to replace the appointment for later that day then it began to rain. Anyways it the apocalypse just to get this tattoo and i was so fatigued the next days that i couldn't write properly. I'm sure you've noticed the quality of my writing drop in this last chapter. I'm sorry.<p>

So has anyone guessed who Edward was inspired by/of (English quality dropping as well :C ) ?

You know a wild idea popped in my head (Actually it was there since i first played TEW). Why not make an Evil Within and Outlast crossover ? With Eddie and Leslie being the main characters. Does that only sound fun to me ?! Anyone ?

Anyways, i have to admit something i don't know where this particular story is going, i already have a plan for "Renaissance" but not for "Dollhouse". When i wrote the first chapter. It was only supposed to be that, you know. But all of your awesome comments, i continued and here i am at chapter 3. Don't worry, i will finish this one.


	4. Remolded

4. Remolded

* * *

><p>What should one do, when they are conscious that something they have poured their love on is being robbed from them ? When an intrusive hand tears it apart, ripping it off their heart with scalpel. You feel every bit being severed and it leaves you empty. So empty, death is born in the emptiness. She crawls out as a little girl with dark hair and approaches you slowly with her arms open as she demands a lethal embrace. She seems so innocent, so sweet and her hug so comforting. But she won't set you free until your heart has stopped and your tissues began turning into reeds. Ruben wanted to give in but there was a blinding light of a lighthouse blinking each time he closes his eyes to say goodbye. It calls him back. The more he closes his eyes the longer the light stays, piercing his eyelids. Along with a muffled voice pleading for help.<p>

His eyelids are terribly heavy and this goddamned light that burns the inside of his pupils. It blinks one last time before Ruben hears a clear scream of pain pleading for him to help echo within his sound bouncing off the walls, hurting his cranium.

_"RUBEN !"_ His eyes snap open and he is violently pulled back awake.

Ruvik wakes up on a bed in one of the asylum's many room. He lifts himself up with his elbows. His entire body hurts so much, as if it had been through a meat grinder. He massages his pained temples, sitting at the edge of the metallic bed. There is a desk in front of him and nothing else. He looks to the side and sees a shadow passing in front of the door. He stands up immediately, runs towards the door and kicks it open. Once he exits the room he finds himself in a gray corridor filled with doors. Only one of them is open and it leads to the familiar secretariat of the asylum. He approaches timidly but halts at the door frame, when he encounters Leslie with his back turned on him, a few meters ahead. He curiously leans his torso past the door frame to see if there was anyone sitting behind the counter. There was nobody. He stepped back and focused on Leslie again.

"Leslie..." Ruvik calls but the albino does not answer.

The blonde man frowns slightly. Usually Leslie flips out at the sound of Ruben pronouncing his name. The scientist takes a few steps, quietly getting closer of his "lover"

"Leslie, do you know where we are. We cannot be at the asylum. There's usually a door...on...t-" the man interrupted himself to listen to the faint, frantic mumbling.

"He sees all. He sees all. He sees all. No escape. No escape ! NO ESCAPE !" Screamed Leslie, terrified. His voice distorting into an atrocious whistling piercing Ruben's head.

The young patient disappeared as the world began to shake violently. Ruben stumbled, he ran towards the exit holding his head. He only had time to grasp one of the handles before the building was flipped around, leaving him hanging. He swung his legs back and forth until he could put his fingers into the seams between the wooden door and the frame. His other hand joined quickly the other, the door handle served now as support for the tip his expensive shoes. Ruben propelled himself with the help of his arms only on the now inclined dark brick wall. He sat on the wall to catch his breath, letting his legs hang against the open door.

"What is going on ?!" He asked himself. His hand against his chest rising up and down.

Ruvik observed all around him. Krimson city was completely destroyed. Pieces of a puzzle scattered where they shouldn't be. His eyes widened desperately at the view. _"What happened ? Had everyone died ? Laura ! I have to find Laura and...Leslie."_ With all these thoughts coursing in his mind, he barely had time to avoid the carcass of a car thrown by the moving earth at him.

* * *

><p>Leslie whined and trashed in Jimenez's hold. The last thing he could remember was a calloused hand tightening around his throat before darkness consumed him. When he woke up, he was lying down on the back seat of Jimenez's car. Jimenez parked in the front yard and dragged Leslie into the his white house made of stones. Once the insane scientist opened the doors, Leslie gawked at the immensity of the main hall. The marble walls shined with the sunlight coming through the windows. The floor was covered by a beautiful crimson carpet as well as the pair of stairs leading to the second floor.<p>

The albino gasped lightly as he was suddenly brought back to reality by Jimenez sliding in his field of view. The older man's hands held his shoulder and Jimenez looked at him attentively. Almost as if he were studying a model's figure to see if a piece of clothing would fit. After 5 minutes of examination, the albino hears the doctor whisper. _"He'll do just fine."_

"Leslie, i know you're confused but i know with time you will understand my decisions. You'll understand, if you truly love someone. This is your new home"

"I won't...go back to the hospital ?!" Leslie asks to be certain that this isn't a dream.

"No, Leslie." Answered the bearded man reassuringly. The patient smiled genuinely, sighing with relief and joy as tears began to surface in the corner of his eyes.

"Can i go see my parents, now ?"

"No yet Leslie. No yet. You stay here for the moment and you're not allowed to leave." Leslie's smile faded quickly and it was Jimenez's turn to sigh.

"Okay, i'll wait." Responded the younger one obediently, letting the good thought of not having to return to Beacon invade his mind.

"Now, i'll show you your room. It's made just for you." Announced the doctor, taking the pale hand to guide it's owner through the mansion.

Leslie's mind wandered to his lover, Ruben. Worry overtook his spirit through his love. He could sense that something was wrong and that a tragedy had happened. Now that he was going to live with the doctor, how will Ruben and him see each other. Will Ruben climb through the window like in the princes in the fairy tales ? The little albino was tempted to ask but he remembered what Ruben had told him during their first night together.

_["Leslie, what we're doing is... Nobody should know of this. It's a magical secret. It's our magical secret that nobody, not even your doctor should know. Okay ?" Leslie nodded, smiling at Ruben with his index against his lips shushing. Sealing their secret.]_

He could talk but he was worried. Would he ever see Ruben again ?

* * *

><p>Panting, bleeding, Ruvik was running with all his might. He couldn't look behind. He didn't need to. He could hear the loud thumping of the creature's members hitting the concrete. Where had he landed ? It was the most recurrent of his thoughts. The creature, was composed of the torso of a white haired female and it's 6 long spidery legs were made of white mannequin limbs. He ran through the broken city, avoiding the debris falling of the building, thanks to the vibration caused by the gigantic monster steps and howls. The thing had been chasing him since the asylum. Throwing cars and concrete on his way.<p>

The abomination pursuing him was causing such havoc that an entire skyscraper fell just behind Ruvik. Giving him time to hide into the forest of the city's central park. He powered his way through the overgrown vegetation. He stopped when he hears a faint familiar melody. _"Clair de Lune" _He recognized. Following the soothing music, he came across a little mirror hidden between the leaves of a bush. The mirror cracked, shards flew towards him, he protected his face with his left arm as the light intensified and sucked him in.

His eyes where shut. He was expecting the worst but nothing came except the sound of water coursing quietly. He unsealed his orbs and observed his environment. He was in what seemed to be a garden made of stone. Leaves descending graciously on the pillars. Flowers adorning the cracked ground. Ruben felt safe here. The sweet sound of water and "Clair the Lune" was so comforting. The atmosphere wasn't as heavy as it was on the outside.  
>He continued to follow the music. It lead him to the center of the garden. There was a piano playing itself on a piece of round concrete podium. The podium was surrounded by vivid green grass and baby's breath flowers. Pillars and effigies circled the scene. Separating five round door frames. The scientist examined the status and was surprised to see that they were scantily clad Leslie.<p>

Their head were tilted down as if they were looking at him. Their expression weren't usual, they held sensuality and malice in them. Ruben gulped what seemed to be a large portion of his throat but was just saliva. Their stare made him feel uncomfortable.  
>Suddenly, multiple giggles were added to the symphony. those giggle echoing, surrounding the blonde man, belonged to Leslie. He searched around for Leslie, calling him.<p>

Then five white statues appeared. Coming out of the five passages. They were responsible for the haunting giggles. They circled him, trapping him in the center as they approached him swaying their hips with each step.  
>Their bodies were only covered by a white transparent belly dancer skirt and jewelry adoring their neck, chest and hips. They looked an awful lot like the Leslie in his fantasies.<p>

* * *

><p>Jimenez was incredibly excited by the thought of Leslie being constantly with him. His plan had worked and now Leslie was his, to do with as he pleases. The white duckling was taking a bath, purifying himself for Marcelo. His desires would be fulfilled and he would find what was taken from him long ago.<br>His house is full of secrets. Full of hidden passages, holes in the walls and painting to observe his new housemate at all times. The insane doctor travels to the end of the corridor to a large wooden bookcase. He pulls a book, opening a secret entrance.

Finally, he can rest and enjoy himself in his favorite corner. It is a secret tiny room the allows you to spy on whoever is in the bathroom through the mirror. Of course the person on the other side cannot see. Some might think that this is for a pervert but for Jimenez it was a way to examine, observe his albino lab rat closer. Plus there is no harm in looking at some eye candy from time to time.  
>Time to time ? It's been 20 years since he had sexual intercourse. He missed the sweet touch of a skin under his fingers. Ruvik had been lucky to get Leslie to become obsessed with him. Such a gorgeous boy, so docile, so innocent, so malleable. It was rare to find. Specially in this dump of a city. Most boys bearing as much beauty would end up in human trafficking or prostitution. Luckily, Leslie had been found and raised in the village in the outskirts of the Krimson city. The young albino had been raised by his brother Valerio.<p>

Nowadays that old guy doesn't even speak to him. Valerio seems to have forgotten that he has a brother.  
>With good reason. After what Jimenez had done.<p>

The doctor focused on the scene in front of him. Leslie playing with yellow plastic ducklings in the tub. He let out a sigh of desperation as he watched the boy lift his slender but firm leg in the air, so the ducklings can walk over it and use it as a slide as Leslie talked to them or gave the, voices. Leslie was a pure temptation. A drug, to be consumed over and over again. Marcelo cannot blame Ruvik for using the boy to fulfill his...fantasies. Either way, he's with Jimenez now.  
>And nobody will take him away from, not until he's done with him.<p>

* * *

><p>Leslie has a story for you.<p>

_The story begins with a yellow duckling, named Rob waddling about. Rob was a bitter duckling, nobody knew the cause of his coldness. But some used to say that it was because he had no one to love. Others say it is because he lost his little sister, Alessa. She was pushed in the drain and never seen again. _

_After on hot summer day, during a hot summer night, he went dip his feathers in the tub. After all the others had left to head home. Since that accident, he refused being seen by others. Only coming out during the night. Rob swim quietly, basking under the moon beams traveling through the bathroom window.  
><em>

A sudden knock on the door, startled Leslie. A familiar voice erupted from the other side of the door.

"Leslie ! It's time to get out, it's been an hour."

"I...i...i'm coming." Stuttered Leslie. Worry taking over again.

He did not like the doctor. The doctor meant pain, endless pain.

* * *

><p>Ruben was lying on the floor, trying to put distance between him and the Leslie statues. They were all around him, giggling delicately. Caressing his entire body. Stimulating part with surprisingly light stone palms and smooth lips. One of them was sitting on his hips. Others were on his sides, two were caressing tenderly but suggestively his form and the two others were holding his arms. His head was beyond the edge of the concrete and grass, it hovered above the blue water filled with lotus flowers and water lilies.<p>

The statue holding his right arm, brought it's hand closer to his face and locked it under his chin. The white statue pushed his head under the water. Desperate, Ruben fought with all his might. Trashing against their stone grip. All his efforts were to no avail. Ruben witnessed that famous movie cliché. His miserable life flashing before his eyes. Among the things, he would miss the most, there was his home, his sister, his work, his inventions, his traps

but mostly...

Leslie...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it's slightly better than the last one. <strong>

**Not all chapters will be like this one. Some of them will sometimes focus solely on one character. **

**So don't be surprised when you don't see much of the rest of the cast for one or two chapters.**


End file.
